


Never Play Monopoly With Two Fortune 500 CEOs

by F-117 Nighthawk (F117_Nighthawk)



Series: Pepperony Week 2K17 [6]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Extremis Pepper Potts, Extremis Tony Stark, Fluff, Monopoly (Board Game), Multi, Pepperony Week, idek, its almost a crack fic, not that that's important but it shows up, where Ultron never happens and they're all happy and bucky's there
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-14
Updated: 2017-07-14
Packaged: 2018-12-01 19:12:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11492862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/F117_Nighthawk/pseuds/F-117%20Nighthawk
Summary: For the Avenger's team weekly bonding night, Bucky decides on monopoly. He really should have thought it through better.For day six of pepperony week: AU(I'm sorry I couldn't think of anything better than canon divergence and I had this idea and yeah)





	Never Play Monopoly With Two Fortune 500 CEOs

**Author's Note:**

> How did this end up from Clint's POV? Who knowwwwwsssssssss  
> I also have no idea how monopoly works and I picked what I do know up from Achievement Hunter so I'm sure I got something wrong but house rules amiright.
> 
>  
> 
> ~~Sorry not sorry about the whipped joke _it wouldn't leave me alone after I typed that line_~~

“So what are we doing for this week’s team bonding night, Cap?” Clint asked. He was lounging around on the couch in Avengers Tower, picking at his shirt. He was talking about the weekly team bonding night that Steve had decided to put into place after that one time no one had seen Tony or Natasha for two weeks and when they had reappeared Nat was soaked in blood and Tony was covered in oil and had no idea what day it was. Steve maintained that it was for the good of the entire team to socialize and get an idea of how people worked, but they all were pretty sure that it was purely for Steve’s peace of mind that they were all okay. After what had happened to Bucky and learning about Tony’s little vacation in Afghanistan and Natasha’s childhood and a whole host of other things, Steve had picked up Bucky’s mother-hen tendencies and applied them to the Avengers.

“I don’t know. Bucky said he had an idea for tonight.”

Clint groaned internally. If Bucky was planning it, it was bound to be physically excruciating for everyone but the two supersoldiers who didn’t know how to fit their training regimens to the non-genetically-enhanced of the group. “Steve, you gotta stop letting him plan these things. I’m honestly surprised Tony didn’t pass out last time.”

“Oh don’t worry, he said it isn’t physical.”

“And since when do you trust him on that? Oh right, all he has to do is give you those big puppy dog eyes and you’ll let your boyfriend do whatever. You’re utterly whipped, you know that?”

Steve gave him a mortified look. “How do you know that?”

Clint froze while he processed what Steve had just said then broke down in hysterics. 

JARVIS somehow managed to corral all the Avengers (and Pepper) in the common room after dinner. Bucky stood next to the couch with something behind his back, looking at them all.

“All right, Robocop, what torture are you going to put us through?” Tony asked, sitting on the loveseat and pulling Pepper down next to him. 

“First of all, I want everyone to promise to not leave the room until the game is over. That way this is a true team bonding experience.”

The entire team glared at the supersoldier. “Barnes, what are we getting into.”

“Okay,” Steve said over Tony. The rest of them swiveled to stare at the supersoldier. Clint, who was standing next to the loveseat, whispered “Whipped,” and made Tony choke on his drink. Pepper concernedly whacked him in the back and gave Clint a look, who was failing at stifling his laughter.  He had told Tony about Steve’s reaction to the word as soon as he could, knowing that the other wouldn’t want to miss a chance to make the dear old captain blush.

“I’m fine with that, as long as there isn’t some emergency someone needs to attend to,” Natasha said. Clint looked at her surprised. Why was she agreeing to this? Bucky obviously had some nefarious plan cooked up and he was locking them in here?

“Great!” Bucky said. They all stared as he produced a monopoly box from behind his back.

Clint groaned. “Are you serious? Monopoly?” Steve had a ‘uh oh’ face on, Nat looked neutral as ever, Bruce had his face in his hands, and Thor just looked confused. He was reassured by all their similar reactions.

“Dibs on the rubber duck.”

They all turned and looked at Tony.

“I call the cat.”

Clint shivered at the sudden gleam in both Tony and Pepper‘s eyes. This was going to be a looong night.

* * *

 

Clint rubbed his eyes and looked at the board. The game had been going fine for everyone until about turn twelve, when most everybody had a good number of properties and all of them were taken. 

Then it all went to hell.

Turn thirteen Steve landed on Tony’s orange monopoly, which all had two houses, and almost went bankrupt. Tony somehow managed to work out a deal that was  _ most certainly _ not in Steve’s favor, which gained Tony a red deed and a brown deed but let Steve stay in the game. Clint was still confused how Tony managed to get Steve to agree to it. He had no right to wonder, though, because the very next turn Pepper somehow managed to swindle him out of his light blues without him knowing quite what had happened. Steve went bankrupt two turns later and was forced to give his yellow deed to the bank for auction, which Tony quickly snapped up with no competition. Then immediately after Thor went bankrupt and Tony managed to grab his yellow deed with no effort. However, Pepper and Tony got into a bidding war over Boardwalk. Pepper, with just slightly more money than Tony, barely eked it out.

One miraculous turn went by without any more casualties, but Clint was worried about the gleam in Tony and Pepper’s eyes. They were entirely too into this monopoly game. Then Bucky almost went bankrupt, but survived by selling Park Place to Tony. Bruce made a critical miscalculation and went bankrupt his next turn; a furious bid war erupted, in which Clint participated, but Bruce’s yellow deed went to Tony, and his red to Pepper. Tony now had the yellow monopoly as well. Natasha and Bucky both went almost bankrupt in the next two turns, and ended up selling their railroads to Tony. Clint was very concerned now. The two weren’t even working together and were an unstoppable force. 

Of course, immediately after thinking that Clint realized he had no money and went bankrupt. Pepper grabbed his brown, while Tony got his green. At this point both of them had hotels all over the place, and were raking in money. Bucky survived another turn with the help of free parking money, but he then landed on Pepper’s pink monopoly and was forced to declare bankruptcy. Tony and Pepper got into yet another bidding war over Bucky’s red, which Pepper won. 

It was at this point when Clint asked Bucky: “Remind me again why we’re playing monopoly with the current and former CEOs of Stark Industries, one of the five most rich and successful companies ever?”

Bucky leaned back and said, “I have made a grave mistake. At the rate this is going, they’re going to chase each other around the board until we’re called for a mission.”

Clint turned to Natasha. “Please tell me you have any sort of chance.”

Natasha looked at her lowly light blue and two greens. “Nope.”

Three turns later Natasha declared bankruptcy and Pepper snapped up all her deeds. Tony and Pepper were now the only two left on the board. Three turns of rapid fire negotiation later, Pepper gave Tony the two greens and Tony gave Pepper his red and brown. All the monopolies were taken except the royal blue.

And that brought him to the current situation. It had been ten turns since then, and both Pepper and Tony were loaded with money and neither one of them was going to give up their royal blue. The chips had run out several turns ago; Clint kept dangling his hand in the bowl and coming up disappointed. Bruce was drowsing in his chair, Steve was leaning against Bucky and reading a book. Natasha had found a knife somewhere and was using it to clean her nails. Thor was still watching intently, seemingly attempting to figure out whatever negotiation was going on over the royal blue. Bucky looked miserable and like he wished he hadn’t decided on monopoly.

The talking suddenly stopped. Clint lazily turned to look at the two, and jumped a bit when he saw Pepper’s eyes glowing orange. He moved a bit and saw that Tony’s were also glowing. What in the world were they using Extremis for? More arguing over the royal blues?

“Oh my god,” Bucky said, exasperated, “just, merge or something. I don’t care anymore. I want to go to bed and I know we all agreed to stay here but _please._ _I want to sleep.”_

The two looked at him, then back to each other. “Not a bad suggestion. Deal?”

“Deal.”

Clint stood with a whoop. “Free! No one ever suggest monopoly with both of them ever again.”

Bucky stood and pulled Steve up. “You, me, bed. Now. I’m fucking tired and  _ never suggesting monopoly again.” _

“Aww, I like monopoly,” Pepper said, “it’s like stress relief. Much simpler than my job and it’s so much easier to sweet talk people into giving you stuff.”

“I mean I thought it was fun,” Steve said.

Tony whispered “Whipped,” to Clint, sending him into a hysterically-tired fit of laughter.

**Author's Note:**

> One more day! It's probably gonna be angst which is part of why I wrote this bc I've written precisely one fluff thing this week and even then considering when it took place it wasn't exactly the fluffiest.
> 
> Remember kids, never play monopoly with two Fortune 500 CEOs. They will kick your asses.
> 
> Here's what I gave them all as pieces if you're wondering:  
> Tony - rubber ducky  
> Pepper - cat  
> Steve - penguin  
> Bruce - dog  
> Clint - car  
> Nat - t-rex  
> Bucky - top hat  
> Thor - battleship


End file.
